Parabellum DxD
by JamesAsmodeus
Summary: So, of all places I end up in, it's Highschool DxD...ah, well. If you can't beat 'em, find a way to bypass that obstacle, then beat 'em. Look out world, because this bystander is not going to simply lie down and drop dead for you. (Self-Insert) (Mostly Canon Pairings) (Slight-Crossovers)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a fan-created fanfiction. Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Funimation, Manga Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment. Please support the official release.**

**A/N: Huh, never thought I'd be back here again, writing and all. And of all places, my writing muse is in this specific part of Anime. Highschool DxD…God, I'm cringing at my fifteen year old self for my old fanfiction. Hello everyone, JamesAsmodeus here, bringing to you all a Self-Insert Fanfic of my own in this world of Shonen Shenanigans and Busty Women. **

**For the record, no, I'm not giving this version of me any special privileges or OP powers whatsoever from the start, aside from one certain thing about him. I would like to avoid that sort of trope in focus of a more developmental protagonist to nurture and grow. Also, no pairings for him at the moment since I want to focus on this guy's relationships with the main and side cast slowly and much more naturally than before.**

**Fair warning, I'm a pretty busy guy with extensive studies, so this fanfiction won't probably get updated all that much. Plus, I got two Quests to look over and write at Spacebattles. They're both under my username which is the same as the one here, if anybody's interested.**

**Anyway, let's get started!**

* * *

Kuoh Academy. A famous educational institute in Kuoh Town that was once a girl's only school before eventually turning co-ed in the present day. It was greatly renowned for housing many excellent courses in its "Elevator System" which caters to every student in their primary, high school, and college divisions. All sorts of personalities and characters, mostly female, walk through and study inside of these grand academy halls as respectable students worthy of being successful workers and leaders of the future.

…Yeah, let's dial that last part down a bit. Public reputation may say one thing, but take a look inside and you'll see a slightly different story, particularly in the high school division.

"GET THOSE PERVERTS!"

More specifically, on three particularly active students in mind.

I look to the left and see a crowd of girls in kendo uniforms running around with shinai's held in their hands. I don't particularly remember any of the other laws in weapon usage within Japan, except for that strict firearm law, but I guess it's allowed in this school.

Besides, I wouldn't think that they care much about that law during their search for the ones who pissed them off.

"Kobayashi-san!" A few of the female kendo members run up to me with scowls on their faces. "Have you seen those buddies of yours anywhere?" One of them asks.

I simply shake my head at them. "Nope. Let me guess, they were peeping again?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Those perverts were spying on us changing in the clubhouse on a tree with binoculars of all things. That's the twentieth time already!" One of them says with a deep frown.

I briefly bow at them a few times. "I regretfully apologize for their behavior." I state clearly in a genuine tone.

They all sigh with one of them crossing their arms at me. "Why do you bother hanging out with them, Kobayashi-san? You're clearly more a gentleman than those creeps!" She spoke with an angry look.

Haha…you wouldn't be saying that if you saw all the filthy things I think of when I look at you girls. I really couldn't help myself, considering that nearly all of the female students in this school were pretty and gorgeous.

I mean…could you blame me?

I straighten my body up and scratch my cheek with a helpless expression. "Look, they're my friends. Can't leave them alone too much otherwise they'd possibly get themselves into deeper trouble than now."

"Well, please inform us if you see them, alright?" With that said, they all walk off to continue their rabid and vicious manhunt.

I watch them for a few minutes, never taking my sight off them until they and the rest of their group disappear from view, and turn to the left to stare at a large trashcan with a flat expression. "They're gone."

"Oh thank God!" A loud voice exclaims from within the trashcan before a person emerges from it, revealing themselves to be a young man with short spiky brown hair dressed in a casually worn Kuoh uniform with a distinctive red shirt left open for all to see, which contrasted against my own normal and properly dressed uniform. "You're a lifesaver, Hajime!"

I raise up a hand and rub the bridge of my nose, looking stressed. "If I get beaten up along with you fuckers when I get caught by those girls for helping you, I'm keeping your bootleg Drag So-Ball Satoru figure all to myself."

He gasped, looking positively devastated at the thought of losing one of his many beloved figurines from his collection. "No, please! That one had the special badly modeled face and drab-like color pallet with the unnecessarily large Goki Dama prop!"

Helping him out of the trash, I scoff and shake my head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Ise."

Scratching the back of his head, my best friend since childhood, Issei Hyoudou, sheepishly laughed at me as I fought back a smile in response. No matter what anyone said, this perverted yet honest guy was one of my favorite people to hang out with.

My name is Kobayashi Hajime. Or in western style, Hajime Kobayashi. It was rather generic, but it was my name nonetheless. My appearance didn't help much either, with no special characteristics worth mentioning. I have a tall medium build and average looks which would designate me as an ordinary background character made to fill up the sides in some particular scenes.

Honestly, I liked it. I may not be handsome, but at least I wasn't given an effeminate face nor a girly figure that would convince some people to try to get me dressed up in female clothing. I ain't a fan of that trope, so no thank you. No offense to a certain cardboard vampire.

Generic Male Student F, reporting for duty!

Anyway, it's been seventeen years since I found myself in this bizarre world. I don't really remember my birth, but I did grow up with normal loving parents. Dad was your average office worker who would work overtime while Mom was employed as a bank teller. This only meant that they were at work all day, leaving me on my lonesome in my house all the time.

I love them, I do, but I still find my mind and heart going back to my original parents. And more specifically, trying to recall the reason for how and why I got dropped into Highschool DxD of all things.

Which was absolutely none, by the way. I don't even know or remember if I died to possibly get resurrected here. Was some entity pulling a joke on me? Yes, I did wish to get Isekai'd a few times with special powers, but Highschool DxD? Really?

Take away the rose-tinted glasses, and what do you see outside of the comedy, shonen battles, and pervy romcom? Death. I see Death at every goddamn corner waiting to happen for an insignificant human like me.

Kokabiel, Loki, Rizevim, Khaos Brigade, Cao Cao, Trihexa!

Goddamn Diodora!

I leave him last because he is that greatly repulsive to me.

Also, I can't even remember how most of the plot went in the light novels after the anime. I mean, I remember them, but I can't remember the process of how most of them went down aside from their end. It's infuriating!

Argh, I'll just wing it. If I die, I'm dragging the bastards who did so along for the ride with me into the depths of Hell itself!

…Actually, was it ever explained what Hell in the afterlife, not the Devil/Fallen Angel one known as the Underworld, was like? Aaah, shit. I'll find out either way, considering this place and its strange ways.

"So, have you seen where Motohama and Matsuda went? I don't think those guys would fit inside that trashcan no matter how big it is." I asked Ise with a curious look.

He merely growled in irritation and annoyance. "Those jerks left me hanging! We were just about to see Katase undress before those girls caught us!"

"Yep, as expected." I say in a deadpanned tone.

In regards to another aspect of my current life, I met Ise at a local park years ago and played together with him along with Irina Shidou. Have you ever witnessed a young girl crushing so hard on a boy so dense that he thought that she was a guy the entire time? Well, I did. It was both hilarious and sad. I got to be friends with the poor girl though, and I did shed a tear when she eventually left. It was a shame that I forgot to get her contact number before she left.

Oh, and I never got to really influence Ise all that much or steer him away from his perverted canon path since he got to meet that perverted old man from the park one day when I wasn't looking. He was that tenacious about his dreams.

I actually respect him for that. I mean, I do usually try to stop him from going a bit too far, but for the most part I'm cheering him on in my own way despite how ludicrous it is. On the other hand, my social life's a bit sad considering what people think of me when I hang out with my best friend and his two other pals, but people do talk to me on friendly terms.

…Yeah, I'm never getting a girlfriend. Not even in this life. Hahaha…ha.

…Fuck.

Actually, speaking of those two, where are they now?

"AAAAAH!"

My inquiry was met with the chorus of two screams along with the sounds of wood whacking against skin in the air. Ise and I briefly shuddered at that. "Want to head to the arcade and avoid the horde of angry women currently dealing with those two?" I ask Ise.

"Eeyup." He replied before we both start marching away from the area as fast as we could.

* * *

**(Later On)**

After hanging out with Ise at the arcade after school, I head towards my house. It was a simple suburban home, the kind nearly identical with every other house in the neighborhood and was located near Ise's home. Fishing out my key, I unlock the door and go inside as I replace my footwear for clean slippers at the doorway. "I'm Home!" I say loudly, despite knowing that there wouldn't really be anyone home today.

Just me, myself, and I.

Heading upstairs, I enter my room and lock the door tight. Walking over to my desk, I place my bag down and open a drawer up, which only had a large notebook inside with the words "My Diary" displayed on the front. I pick a pen up and screw off the head while taking out the ink reservoir, reaching down and inserting the tube into a small hole underneath the drawer. This action causes the bottom of the drawer to pop up, revealing itself to be a fake bottom where a few objects were hidden away.

Thank you, Light Yagami, for this trick. I didn't really implement the whole "inflammable gas circuit part", but I had the first part of the trick down.

Putting my hand in, I pick up a certain item and raise it up. Greeting me was the title "Ars Memoriae" on a distinctive little black book.

For starters, I had to be prepared in this world. And with that, I needed a bit of something to help me in calculating a bit faster than other ordinary human magicians so that I could learn normal Human Magic. In comes this little piece, something I saw in some shady pawn shop owned by an old man who holds conversations with his pet parrot at some part of Kuoh Town. It was a normal and definitive work on memory and the techniques of more efficient use of the human mind. At first, I was bewildered by the contents of this book. But then I came across one certain section.

The Method of Loci, or in other words, Memory Palace. It was a sort of memory enhancement which uses visualizations in familiar spaces to improve in recalling of information. As I sort of recall, the magic system for Humans in this world regularly uses calculations and equations in their magic, so I thought this technique would be useful in quickly remembering digits.

Seriously, the magic for humans here is like Science. It's complicated as hell, and I hate that it's mostly Math at work. Although I was using the Western Magic System, since I had no idea of where to begin with the Eastern version.

If I want to at least survive this world, then it was the Magician's life for me.

Becoming a Reincarnated Devil is kind of out of the question since despite the main Devils Heirs and Heiresses like Rias or Sona or a few others shown in canon, the other remaining Pillar young leaders could very well have horrible personalities in comparison and be terrible Kings to serve under like Raiser on a lower scale or Diodora on a higher scale. That was a no go for me.

Don't even get me started on the Brave Saint System that Heaven uses. That system hasn't even been created yet!

Anyway, for six months I worked hard in creating my own memory palace until I finally succeeded in the form of my own little suburban house. It was jarring at first, but I soon got used to it.

After finishing and accomplishing the method, that's when I started getting to work. Placing the book back down inside the drawer, I then picked up another black book which was much heavier than the other with the word's "An Annotated Codex of Magical Thought by Gaston Quimby" written on it.

Placing it down on my desk, I sat down on my comfy office chair which my parents bestowed onto me and began reading it once again with a look of irritation on my face. Reading this book continues to be tiring each time I do so. The main reason why?

Because the author of this piece of work was a pompous snob. It was dry, it was tedious, it was somewhat racist to other species sometimes, and it was downright exhausting to go through!

But! I did finish it. And from this book, I learned a few spells for my own usage. Cracking my fingers, I put up my left hand and start focusing, flashing through a complex chain of symbols and values mentally in my head and channeling a certain type of mana through my body before a small blue intricate magic circle appeared over the palm of my hand and expanded itself around the room. This type of magic was usually done in creation of a certain phenomenon and the influence of reality in certain ways.

[Reality Veil] was no different, forming a large network of mana around an area to create a magical boundary that separates the inside from reality. An ideal battlefield, so to speak. It was basic to the point where any magician could use it. I myself had to study and learn it for over two whole weeks before I could manage to summon what I thought was a decent one.

It's really hard when I don't have a magical teacher to guide my way.

Although, I did learn something in particular. In this world, Magic Circles were some of the most fundamental and important basics of magic. They were basically screens which were necessary to provide a base, a sigil, and all the other important parts in order to direct and channel the power and energy of magic.

Well, that is if you weren't good enough to simply use magic without them supposedly, as was stated in the Codex. I don't know if that's true or not, since I'm only a beginner after all.

Not everyone was equal, with some having more mana in their body than most while on the other hand some would only have the slightest mana in their system. Magic Circles, somewhat bypassed that limit. For example, a well-crafted magic circle properly and meticulously prepared to the fullest could display power which far surpassed the initial amount of power invested into it.

Putting up a hand up, I focus and summon a ball of fire floating over a red magic circle in the center of my palm.

[Fire Bolt], the second spell I learned, allows me to conjure a ball of flame which I can throw around and attack people with. It was such a classic magic spell that it reminded me of the one from D&D, which surprisingly existed in this world.

Frankly speaking, it was no coincidence either.

I was very surprised to find out that most of the media in my world still existed in this one, with a few being changed to fit this setting instead like Drag So-Ball. It was a surprisingly good show to watch.

The final two I learned from this obnoxious book was [Hypnosis] and [Mana Perception], which were really what they were. The first allows me to subtly influence the minds of people to make them, more specifically make them forget anything strange ever happened. I figured out how it worked on the fly when my parents who were actually early to return home, walked in on me levitating a pencil case.

The second allows me to detect and understand the flow of mana in my surroundings, especially in living beings. Everyone has mana in their body, which slightly leaks out leaving trails that quickly disappear over time. This spell allows the user to track a target down through those trails. It was soooo cool.

Aside from that, nothing much else in my arsenal. Unfortunately for me, I have not found any sort of new and actual magic books that I could learn from.

Hmmm…maybe I should visit that old man again? I drop my veil and begin brainstorming for a way to learn new magic.

**DING-DONG!**

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I hear my house doorbell ring. Checking the clock for the current time, I quickly realize that it was that time again. "Oooh shit, I forgot about that!" I say before hastily rushing out of my room and running down the stairs. Making my way to the entrance, I quickly open the door and smile sheepishly. "Hey, welcome! You weren't out here for too long were you?"

Standing in front of me was a handsome guy dressed in the Kuoh Uniform with short blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes who gave me a charming smile. "No, I do not believe so Hajime-san." Yuuto Kiba, The famous Prince of Kuoh Academy, says in a casual manner. "I just arrived in front of your doorstep."

Letting him in, I lead him towards the living room and sat him down on a couch. "So, Kiba, would you like to have a drink first before we go through the usual?" I offer.

He shakes his head at this. "No thank you, but I do appreciate the offer." I simply nod and sat down on the couch opposite of his while cupping my hands.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase then." I say with a grin.

This handsome fellow in front of me was an ally and associate. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay incognito from canon forever, so one year ago I started searching around for the ORC's magical pamphlets that would supposedly grant anyone's wishes and eventually found one. To my surprise, I got this guy as my Devil on the first try.

He was a bit apprehensive at first when I revealed myself to be a Magician, but I quickly started reassuring him that I didn't want to cause any trouble and wanted to let his boss know that I was only revealed to the Supernatural recently at that time and was simply harmless. We both chat amicably for a while, and we soon became acquaintances and later on friends from that moment onward. He's an actually okay guy once you get to know him, but I do see him having this certain dark look in his eyes when he thinks I'm not watching.

For the record, I am definitely helping him deal with his past with the Excalibur Project. Because not only is he my friend and someone I enjoy hanging out with aside from Ise, but it was the right thing to do.

I also had no doubt that the entirety of the ORC knew about me along with the Student Council, but I'll let future me deal with that later on.

Aside from that, I do meet up with Kiba occasionally when he has free time. In exchange for money and a few valuables-

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

BAM!

"Gah!"

-he trains me up in the field of athletics and swordsmanship. Rubbing the top of my head, I glare at him indignantly. "Did you really have to hit me that hard?"

His only reply was an amused chuckle. Damn bastard.

"Sorry, I suppose I should have held back on that blow." He says before sporting on a hardened look which I took seriously. Raising up the wooden bokken in his hand, he merely gestured for me to come at him. "Now, again."

I nod and ready my stance. Tightening the grip on my bokken, I try to scrutinize and analyze any kind of weak spots he was giving away. As always, he wasn't showing off anything I could use to my advantage, but I will not be deterred.

With sweat dripping off my slightly exhausted frame, I bounce on the balls of my feet and leap forward. Feinting a slash from above, I instead swing towards his side which Kiba instantly parries and redirects before launching an overhead stab at my head. Tilting my head to the side, I barely avoid the blow and swung towards his other side, which he parries off again before quickly smacking the side of my head. "Gah!" I cry out, enduring the pain to continue the charge.

I swung my bokken at him from various sides, focusing more on his vital points, in a quick barrage of swipes and slashes. Kiba kept his defense up, the sound of wood connecting to each other rang through the area of my backyard as we consecutively collided and clashed with our weapons for a full minute.

"Keep your stance solid, your body is starting to waver Hajime-san." Kiba said, lecturing me before swiftly countering my swing and ducking down as he kicked me off of my feet with a leg sweep.

"Oof!" I exclaim, panting tiredly as I stare up into the late afternoon sky. "You know, I don't really think leg sweeps are a thing in swordfighting." I mutter.

"Well, technically they aren't." Seeing Kiba offer me a hand, I gratefully took it and stood up with his help. "But in this world, you can't afford to restrict yourself to fighting fairly. Sometimes, you'll need a good well-placed move or trick to get ahead of the game."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep that in mind." I say, waving him off. "Anyway, the muffins should be done by now. I'll check up on them."

As part of our negotiations, Kiba would sometimes ask me to bake some treats for him when I let him know that I was capable of cooking and baking. It pays to have good hobbies after all. Also, I had a really good feeling as to who they were truly for, but I simply obliged.

"Alright then. Judging by your current appearance Hajime-san, I say we call it off for the day shall we?" Kiba says as we both head inside and go towards the kitchen, with me placing my bokken down on a living room table as Kiba stores his bokken away with…Devil Power, I guess. "Oh, and please take care to be careful around this time of the week."

Grabbing a pair of mittens and retrieving the chocolate chip muffins from the oven, I look over at him curiously. "Why so?"

"Well, there has been a startling increase of Stray Devils and Exorcists appearing around Kuoh Town lately." He says in a worried tone as I stiffen up at that. "My Master and the rest of my peers have been trying to investigate the cause for this reason, and we have suspicions that there is possible movement from a group of Fallen Angels hiding away somewhere in this town."

Huh, so they were starting to become aware of Raynare and her group at the moment. Looks like canon is starting up soon. Wait…

"Should you really be saying this to me?" I ask him with frown.

"Well, no, but since you're a friend, I at least wanted you to know before you find yourself coming across them unexpectedly." Kiba explained, to which I nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks. Anyway, are you ever going to tell me why you need so many of my food occasionally?" I ask, lifting up a hot tray of baked goods. "Seriously, are you trying to gain weight or something?"

Kiba chuckled sheepishly. "Well, they're for a colleague who likes to eat. In fact, they seem to like you're food very much."

I blink a few times in surprise at that. If it is who I think it is, have I managed to win them over with my cooking? That would be surprising.

"Huh, that's cool to know." I say before taking the muffins out of the tray and wrapping them in a paper bag which I hand over to the Devil swordsman. "See you next session, Kiba."

"Yes. See you as well." He replies with a polite nod. After sending him on his way, I go upstairs and walk into my room. Striding towards my desk, I take out my notebook and start writing up plan after plan of ways to become stronger.

My name is Kobayashi Hajime. And I will survive through this world…or die trying.

…Hopefully, not the latter.

**A/N: Aaand, that's that! Not really all that much per say, but the pace will start up. So, what do you all think? First time back here after so long, and I feel the cringe inside me whenever I see my old work in my profile. Don't be afraid to criticize me, I'll take it into consideration. Flames though, I'll just ignore, Anyway, later!**


	2. My First Summoning

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a fan-created fanfiction. Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Funimation, Manga Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment. Please support the official release.**

**EDIT: Slight changes had been made. Turns out that the weapon I was thinking of while writing in this chapter was the wrong kind and name of the sword chosen. What I thought to be a Tanto, was actually a Kodachi. Aside from that, nothing else aside from a few grammar checks.**

* * *

Mornings were always a drag.

On the path to Ise's house to pick him up, I was nonchalantly walking on the sidewalk with my face buried in a small notebook, separate from my Diary which held all of my ideas back home, that I was currently writing into with a pencil. After Kiba's warning from a few days ago, I was preparing for canon to start soon and for me to get involved with the main plot.

This world was of the Shonen genre, meaning that the events and other fiascos that happen in the future will escalate really badly to the point where I, a simple Magician, could not possibly keep up with.

One page filled with crossed out ideas had one word circled heavily many times that I focused on, which was "Contracts". What was a better way to have Power than to associate with other stronger and much more powerful beings that can back me up and do the majority of fights for me?

One small problem. If the being I'm trying to make a contract with has value, I should probably possess the same and show that I was beneficial for them as well, otherwise they would be uninterested. From what I know, it's literally a two-way street where the connection and association has to be mutual for both parties.

Kiba was a possible idea, but I didn't want to reach too much at the current stage of our friendship.

I was also thinking of getting a Familiar, but the only way I know how was only from that Familiar episode, which specifically stated that it was only for Devils and happened on a Full Moon in the Familiar Forest. That sucks for me.

But, there was one person I could think of who could help me. And they also study at Kuoh!

Although I don't know where they were, plus just walking up and talking to them out of nowhere is a bad idea as well considering this school's students and their love to gossip. Ugh, teenagers.

Stopping in front of the Hyoudou Residence, I pocketed the notebook and pen and pushed the doorbell button on the side of the house's front gate. Waiting for a moment for anyone to come, I looked around the neighborhood and stopped my head at a certain section of the road.

Moving through the street far away at that distance was a middle-aged adult man with short blonde hair streaked with silver locks in black priest vestments underneath a white coat wearing a black hat and carrying a large brown briefcase which swayed around lightly as he walked down the road. Suddenly stopping on his feet, the man turned his gaze to the side…and stared back right at me.

…Everything was silent for me at that moment. Nothing was registering in my brain, merely looking at a pair of black shades over the stranger's eyes whose gaze seemed to pierce through them and focus in on me. I felt a gulp go down through my throat as I turned back to the Hyoudou House's front gate.

For a moment I stood there, staring straight ahead at the front of Ise's house before turning my gaze to the side again to see if the man was still there.

It took everything I had in me not to jump and shriek as the priest was now standing in front of me, now giving me a soft benevolent smile. "Hello, my child." He greeted me in Japanese. Now that he was standing in front of me, I could make out his foreign Caucasian features quite easily now along with his short blonde mustache with little silver streaks. "Isn't it a fine morning we're having today?"

I internally composed myself, discreetly pinching the side of my leg as I weakly smiled at him. "Yes Mister, I do believe this morning is fine as well." I greet back, unconsciously speaking in English.

I mentally cursed my mouth when the man looked surprised. "Oh my, you can speak fluent English? That's rather surprising to see." He said in English, softly laughing. I laughed along with him awkwardly, my right hand that was hidden at the side from his view oddly shaking for some reason. "What inspired you to learn such a skill?"

"Oh, you know. English is a part of the curriculum and all that." I briefly answered, not daring to say anymore. "It's not really impressive, to be honest."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Your tone is rather articulate and precise. It's almost as if you've been speaking English your whole life!" The man said, complimenting me. I wasn't sure how to take that one. "Now, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

I didn't know what came over me, but I instantly replied to him. "Yamada Taro." I said as genuinely as possible while bowing my head at him, hiding away any signs of deception that was on my face as I spoke.

The man nodded and placed a hand over his chest as he bowed his head in return. "Well, nice to meet you young Yamada. My name is George Garrison, but you can call me Father George. I'm a Priest sent here from America to observe and possibly oversee the reinstatement of the church located here in Kuoh Town."

I was surprised by that. The man in front of me was possibly a Stray Exorcist working for Raynare and her group of fallen angels. But on the other hand, he may have actually been from the Church who was actually here in this town to do as he said. Man, this was complicated to think about!

"Well, that's great." I replied back to him. "Not many people here worship Christianity, but a few of them do." I explained, wondering why it was taking too damn long for anyone from the Hyoudou residence to respond.

"That's wonderful. I would be happy to show them the wonder and joy of having God in our lives." He proclaimed proudly. At that declaration, I couldn't help but mentally wince as I was reminded of that one single fact that was kept secret by the higher ups.

It…was actually heartbreaking, considering that I was and still am Catholic, even if my new parents were Shinto in religion. The big guy actually helped me deal with a lot of stuff going through my mind despite the good life I was living back then. Nothing too dark, but I was…feeling strangely anxious to say the least, from time to time and woke up at night randomly with sweat pouring down my brow. It all stopped once I started praying to him. I even wore a wooden rosary around my neck back then as well.

Now, I can't do that anymore considering that I'm close friends with Kiba, also excluding Ise who wasn't a Devil yet, and hoping to become friends with the other Devils of the main cast at school. But I'm still fine, I guess.

I was briefly broken out of my thoughts when I heard Father George speak to me once more. "So, what's your religion, young Yamada?" He asked me.

I scratched the back of my head at this. "Oh, well I'm Catholic actually. Why do you ask?" I ask curiously.

His next sentence literally made my heart drop.

"Oh, I was just feeling curious, especially with the scent of Devil pouring off of you." Father George nonchalantly said in a laidback manner, somehow ignoring the sudden paleness that my face adorned at his words. "I mean, it was rather pungent I might add. Slightly below that of a Diabolist who associate with them, but still there all the same." He stated with a smile that did not seem all that pleasant or friendly in my eyes anymore.

…Oh…oh no…

I was staring into his shades yet again, seeing my widened eyes in their reflection as Father George pulled them down, showing off cold blue eyes with wrinkles at the edges which stared hard with a chilling gaze that bore down upon me. Before a possible confrontation could break out-

"Oh, hello!"

-The sound of a door swinging open was heard as a woman opened the main entrance of the residence, revealing herself to be the matriarch of the Hyoudou Household. Hyoudou Miki, Ise's mother, looked surprised as she stared at us. "Oh, Hajime! I'm sorry for responding late. I was busy in the kitchen cooking while Gorou was watching the TV too loud to hear you. Ise is getting prepared soon, by the way."

"O-Oh! Okay, maam!" I exclaim, nodding at the woman as I saw Father George putting his shades back on. Mrs. Hyoudou looked towards him with curiosity. "Who's your friend, Hajime?" She asked.

At that question, Father George bowed his head at her. "Hello, madam. My name is Father George, and I am a priest looking to rebuild the church on the outskirts of town." He greeted sincerely in Japanese, as if he wasn't about to possibly attack me earlier ago. "I'm just passing by, and I must head on my way. Farewell." He says, nodding at her.

"Oh! Well, goodbye as well?" Mrs. Hyoudou said, bidding the priest a wave goodbye in confusion. Father George turned his head towards me, to which I stiffen up as he nodded at me as well. "Farewell for now…young Hajime." He stated, to which I now realize that he now knew my actual name, before turning around and walking off in a relaxed manner.

I, on the other hand, turned towards Mrs. Hyoudou with a shaky smile. "May I please come in?" I said, trying to not look nervous.

"Oh, sure!" Mrs. Hyoudou replied, letting me in through the gate as I hurriedly made my way inside without a fuss. With shivers still coursing through my body, it only strengthened my resolve to get stronger as fast as possible.

I may have just found my way into a Priest's shit list. I was not joyous at that fact, at all.

* * *

**(Scene Change, Third-Person POV)**

Walking down the street, Father George marveled at the sights of the town he was travelling through. It was a rather unique experience, finding himself in another country like Japan. He certainly liked their food, especially their different kinds of sushi. He even bought a few souvenirs of his own which he kept in his briefcase.

But alas, he had a new job to do.

The familiar sights of metal and concrete architecture made way for the natural green coloration of trees and other vegetation as the man made his way up a path on a small hill towards what seemed to be a large abandoned church. Moving towards the large wooden doors of the building, Father George opened the doors and entered through before closing them from behind.

Walking through the colossal hallway filled with rows of wooden pews, Father George stopped at the front and saw someone at the back hidden away in the shadows. "Good afternoon." Father George greeted the figure. In the shadows, the figure's head slightly perked up before they turned around and walked up front to the main podium, which somehow managed to retain its cleanliness despite a few specks of dust here and there. The figure's head leaned forward, revealing the face of a young adult man with short white hair and red eyes which locked on towards Father George. The young man smiled warmly at him.

Father George, despite of who he was, could not help but tense up a little.

"Greetings, Father George." The young man said, walking away from the podium and down the steps to the side revealing that they were adorned in white clerical clothing worn underneath a black coat. "It is truly a sight to behold, seeing the man famously known as "Dancing Blade George" walk through these abandoned halls..." The young priest tilted his head, regarding Father George with intrigue. "…especially as a Stray Exorcist." He said in an inquisitive tone.

Father George merely stared him down with a calm expression. "…and you're Freed Sellzen, the "Smiling Monster". A once promising exorcist who graduated at the top of his class and slain more Devils and Fallen Angel than most of your old peers, being one of the more outstanding pupils to come from the Sigurd Institute. Yet, you ran away from your sentenced death for the crime of murdering several of your senior exorcists in cold blood. It was reported back then that you had a smile on your face the entire time." He monotonously drawled, silently gritting his teeth.

Freed Sellzen looked at Father George in a puzzled manner before donning on a look of remembrance. "Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten? It was rather fun, seeing the way their faces twisted in agony and fear when I stared them in the eye and slit their throats." He replied, somehow speaking in a bored tone like he was talking about something boring like the weather.

Out of Freed's clear view, Father George's left hand formed into a tight fist, his nails digging into his palm hard to the point of drawing a slight amount of blood. "You disgust me." He barked out with a scowl.

"Hooo?" Freed's face took on an amused look. "And what are you going to do about it? Old man…"

A few loud claps disturbed the two from their conversation as they both turn to look. Walking up to them was a middle-aged man in a gray trench coat and black fedora. "Alright, alright. Break it up you two. " The man ordered, crossing his arms as he now stood in front of the duo. "You must be Father George. I see you've already met our resident sociopath."

Freed chuckled, looking at Dohnaseek in mock anger. "Aww, is that any way to speak about a comrade?" He asked, feinting annoyance in his voice.

The man with the black fedora merely ignored this, causing the white-haired priest to cross his arms and huff to the side, and offered a hand to Father George who shook it with hesitation. "The Name's Dohnaseek. I'm one of the Fallen Angels in charge of this operation, acting as Second in Command underneath our current group leader Raynare. The other two, Kalawarner and Mittelt are currently out scouting and gathering intelligence."

Father George nodded. "I see. So, what is our mission?" He inquired, placing his suitcase down on a nearby pew.

"Well, Lord Azazel has instructed this smaller division of the Grigori to extract a certain Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing, owned by an exiled nun from Italy named Asia Argento." Dohnaseek explained.

Father George blinked a few times in bewilderment as he walked back to the Fallen Angel. "The Holy Priestess?" He asked in confusion. "Wasn't she loved over there in Italy? What in the world happened?"

Freed spoke up, causing Father George to turn to him. "I heard that she healed a Devil who was supposedly hurt and innocent from her pleas, but they considered it heresy. Therefore, she was exiled and labeled as a Witch by the Church. Not so Holy now, is she?" He commented.

Father George's lips curled down. "How tragic." He said solemnly.

Freed scoffed at that, ignoring the heated glare coming from the older priest. "She healed a Devil. She probably deserves it." He said, not looking like he was going to take back that statement at all.

"In any case-" Dohnaseek interjected, stopping them from having a possible brawl again from the looks of it. "-the girl is supposed to come soon, and I expect that you both be on the best of your behaviors. That also includes your exorcists, Freed." Dohnaseek warned him, who simply shrugged in response. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go tell them to behave." Freed said before turning around and walking away.

Father George watched the young man walk away until he finally disappeared from view. He then turned towards Dohnaseek with a disgruntled face. "What was Lord Azazel thinking, employing that monster into the organization?" He asked the Fallen Angel in a heavily concerned tone.

He was right to be worried. Back when the Sellzen still worked for the Church, there were small yet disturbing rumors surrounding the young exorcist that had no evidence to them but was still heeded by most of the younger exorcists from the Sigurd Institute who displayed signs of anxiousness and fear whenever they were near Freed at that time. The main exception was a younger sibling of Freed, a young girl from the same line of genetics who was also one of the brightest exorcists and was still working in one of the Church's training institutes at the moment.

Dohnaseek sighed at this. "Actually, it was Lord Kokabiel who brought him in. Reasoned that he was more useful to the Grigori with his combat capabilities, where the benefits outweigh the risks."

"Do they not know that he was sentenced for killing his comrades?" Father George asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Who's to say that he won't do the same here?"

Dohnaseek coughed, catching Father George's attention. "Actually…he already killed two of our exorcists for the sole reason of them looking at him funny." He said awkwardly.

"…again, why are we keeping him?!" Father George exclaimed, looking he was about to go and deal with the white-haired bastard himself. Dohnaseek shook his head. "Look, I don't like it as much as you do but we're stretched thin. We need all the help we can get, considering that this is Devil Territory as stated by our scouts."

Father George stopped and resolved to have this conversation about the sociopath at a later date with Lord Kokabiel himself when he had the time. He has never personally met any of the Leaders of the Grigori in the flesh, but by the Lord he would try. "Fine, is there anything else?" He asked Dohnaseek with a grimace. The Fallen Angel perked up. "Ah, yes. There's also one more task we need to do, given to us by Lord Azazel, which is currently being spearheaded by our leader." He looked towards the adult priest and continued.

"We need to kill a young man named Issei Hyoudou, a possibly dangerous risk to our cause here."

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

"Atchoo!"

I looked to the side, witnessing Ise suddenly sneeze as he sat beside me in our chairs. "Ugh, dude!" I say, backing away a little in disgust. "Cover your mouth when you do that!"

Ise sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Ugh, I don't know why but I feel like somebody was talking about me."

…Was it the ORC? I would have probably written it off as him having a slight cold, but then again, when a character does that in anime it usually means that somebody was talking about them. But who was talking about Ise at this very moment?

"Hey, Ise! Hajime!" An excited voice spoke up before a bald-headed guy approached us. "Guess what!" He said, looking at us with a wide smile. Ise took the bait and replied back. "What?" He asked curiously.

"There was a sale on Abuku ni Miirareta the other day. And I got you both two copies!" The bald guy said, fishing something from his bag and handing it over to us. The object in question was a PC game case with the cover being of a NSFW nature. All I'm willing to divulge on the matter is that it was a picture of a naked lady.

IF you couldn't tell, the perverted punk over here was Matsuda Shinichi AKA Sexual Harassment Paparazzi". A former athlete turned photographer who was reportedly taking erotic and lewd snapshots of girl's bodies. In response to this maniac's act, a girl nearby us screamed at the sight of the game cases.

"Hooo, let me see!" A guy wearing a peculiar set of eyeglasses walked up and looked at the case with an interested look. He whistled in appreciation. "Ooooh, this game! Good choice, Matsuda!" He said, giving a thumbs up at the baldy in question who nodded proudly.

This lecher with the glasses was Kengo Motohama, AKA Three Sizes Scouter. A guy who had a self-proclaimed "special" ability to see a female's measurements just by looking at them.

In the middle of heated glares and strange looks being given to the "Perverted Quartet", I simply handed my copy of the game over to Ise who happily received it and placed my head on top of my desk, whimpering. "Uuugh…" I groaned pitifully.

Yes, Perverted Quartet. As in I was already regarded as a part of this notorious group of perverts. "Oppai Idiot", "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi", "Three Sizes Scouter", and lastly "Normal General". You can already tell that the last one was for me. I was given the name for being so painfully average and having a general liking of beautiful girls much like any other guy. Compared to these three, I was the lesser evil I guess.

…Why was I included?!

As I simply ignored my surroundings, my thoughts went back to earlier this morning and stiffened my shoulders. That's right, a Priest who was possibly one of those Stray Exorcists from Freed Sellzen's group in canon knows about me now. I had the gall to lie to his face, and I have a feeling that he remembers that very well.

Shit, I do not want to die this early!

"Hoooi, Hajime-saaan~"

A feminine voice spoke out as a finger poked my cheek a few times, causing me to look up. I was met with the sight of a brunette haired girl styled in braids on each side. Her golden-coloured eyes looked down on me in amusement. "Hello, Aika." I greeted her awkwardly.

Aika Kiryuu AKA Perverted Glasses. A rather well-known girl in our school infamous among the guys for being able supposedly analyze and calculate a male's "manhood" just by looking, working similarly to Motohama's own ability. Many male students in Kuoh fear her name.

….Why? What have I done to be surrounded with such debauchery every day? I'm already 37 years old in mind, adding my past age to my current one, and yet I have to deal with this shit for the rest of my time on this world.

"What's the long face for? Did you fail to jerk off to a cute girl or something?" Aika teased before yelping as I lightly flicked her on her forehead with a flat expression. "Please don't talk to me about that stuff. I get enough headaches with the trio over there." I said, motioning over to the small circle of three pals huddled over a desk and giggling like schoolgirls over their lecherous material.

Pouting lightly, she simply nodded. "Fiiiine. Still, you looked distressed for a second. Is anything going on with you?" She asked with a tilt of her head, raising an eyebrow down at me.

I internally debated on whether to tell her or not about what I was worrying myself over. This girl may have been a somewhat bad influence, she was one of the only few willing to talk and be friendly to me. Plus, I do slightly remember her getting involved in the main story later on in the future. Don't know how though, but she was there.

At this moment and time, maybe I shouldn't. Especially if that Priest decides to try and search for me.

"Nothing. Just feeling tired and all." I reply, pretending to yawn for a moment. She didn't look convinced, but luckily for me the teacher had arrived thus starting classes up. For the rest of the day, I paid attention to my studies and hung out with Ise and the others before quickly heading out of school. Returning home, I change into casual clothing and grab ahold of a significant amount of my savings.

Now, it's time to go back and see that old man.

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

Traversing through the streets in a hasty pace as the early evening began settling in, I make my way to the shadier part of Kuoh Town where the streets were much dirtier, the walls covered in all kinds of graffiti, and a few homeless people being seen at the sides. I stopped in front of an alleyway and entered through, walking on for a moment and halting in front of a metal door with one of those flickering ceiling lights, the ones you see in typical secret places in movies, above the door. I knock a few times on the metal door, hoping that the person living in this place was currently inside. I knew for a fact that he was still open at this time. A part of the door slides open, revealed to be a panel from which a pair of eyes look through. "Who's there?" A gruff and elderly voice speaks out in English from inside.

"None." I reply, using English as well.

"None who?" He asked back.

"None of your goddamn business, Mundie." I bark out.

"…Yeah, that'll do. Welcome back, kid." The voice said before the panel of the door closes up and the door swings outward, revealing a peculiar sight. Standing on top of a tall stool was short and stout old man with a bulky figure. A red trilby sat atop a bald head on a broad face with a big nose and a mighty white long beard like Santa Claus, which he refuses to be called as such. It didn't help that the baggy overalls he wore with a black shirt and black worker boots was colored a jolly bright red.

Remember that old man I mentioned? Well, I never did say or state that he was a _human_ old man, now did I?

Meet Bjarni Ahlberg, or as I like to call him, Barney. As you may have guessed, he's a Dwarf, specifically from Norse Mythology. In this world, they were beings who evolved from maggots that devoured the flesh of Ymir, the primordial giant ancestor of all Norse giants otherwise known as Jötunn, who was slain by Odin and his two brothers. The Dwarves here are somewhat like Tolkien's versions of them, master craftsmen who dwell underground since they can't go out in sunlight otherwise they would turn to stone. In modern society, most of them usually work in jobs with irregular business hours or have businesses of their own that they open at night. They were one of the more open races of the mythical and supernatural.

Barney here owned a Pawn Shop for other beings, where anyone of the magical kind could sell off their belongings in exchange for money and valuables. It was a pretty cool place to know about, which I found through the internet.

…I'm not kidding; I literally found an advertisement for it on Twitter because I was trying to find a way to learn magic. It was very surreal back then.

Letting myself In, Barney locks the door behind us and starts leading me up a set of stairs to the side where we found ourselves on the second floor of the building we were in. After walking up the stairs, I find myself inside a large space decorated in fine green-colored walls with smooth lighting.

Rows upon rows of shelves lined the place, filled with all sorts of enchanted and magical objects and valuables. Walking up to the main counter at the back, I was greeted with a large store sign displaying the words "Barney's Pawn Shop: For all your Magical Needs!" on it. There was also a smaller sign below stating "No Cash Back" on it. Barney himself went around the counter and sat behind it on a tall stool, looking at me. "So, what brings you to my store again, young man? Are you finally going to buy something valuable?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"Aaaaah, no. I need to see your bargain bin again." I say, tapping a finger on top of the counter. Barney rolled his eyes at me. "Again, lad? You sure do love rummaging through the old junk, don't ya?"

My eyes twitched a little. "Can you blame me, old man? Most of your stuff is overpriced!" I say, waving a hand through the air as I referred to the full shelves of magical items. The books I had hidden away in the secret bottom of my drawer were bought one by one because one book had cost me a month's savings each!

And they were the cheap ones from the bargain bin!

He scoffed at that. "That's not what the regulars say."

"What regulars? You're hidden away in some alleyway like some seedy business owner! The ones who I see come here literally gawk at the damn prices!" I retorted. On a sidenote, I've seen a lot of supernatural races enter within this store from an Oni to surprisingly a Jersey Devil, who was a legendary folklore in Philadelphia and New Jersey. It kind of brings up a question I've pondered over.

Kuoh Town was supposedly Devil Territory, right? So, were the Gremory and Sitri aware of these magical tourists, especially Rias and Sona? I feel like they do, but I don't know.

"Bah humbug." Barney grumbled, not really helping to break his "St. Nick" image. "My prices are fair and deserving of the high-quality items I sell here. Their Quality is guaranteed!"

"Squawk! The tubby lies! Squawk!" Suddenly flying in from around a shelf was a blue-crowned conure parrot that swooped onto the counter and sat there, ruffling his feathers. "The materials are cheap and the products are sold extremely expensive! The books are just stuff that can be found at the local library in the secret section for supernatural beings! Squawk!"

I blink in surprise. "Oh, hey Arvid." I greet the parrot, lightly patting his head with a finger. This was Arvid, Barney's pet parrot. If he was magical of nature, I wouldn't really know since I haven't seen him doing anything supernatural. To my knowledge, he was just a normal parrot who can actually talk full English for some reason.

"Be quiet, you!" Barney exclaimed, shooing the bird off whom quickly flew away. Groaning to himself, the dwarf reaches down and brings up a large heavy box onto the counter filled with all sorts of junk like baubles and other collection-wise knick knacks. "Well, go on. Grab what you want to buy, kid." Barney said as he went away to go reorganize a few items at the back.

Searching through the box, I bring out a heavy book titled "Summoning Magical Creatures for Dummies". I eyed it with deadpanned eyes before shaking my head. "Haaa, whatever. Could prove to be useful." Placing the book on the counter, I search through the box again and find something peculiar.

Holding it up, I find a normal red ballpoint pen with the words "Kinben'na Ikari" on it. "Hey Barney, what's this?" I call out to the dwarf. He comes towards me and whistles once he saw what I was holding. "Wow, forgot I had that one for a while now. Hand it here, boy." He says, stretching out a hand.

A bit confused, I complied with the request and gave it to him. "This item is Kinben'na Ikari, or Diligent Fury if you want to say it in English. It's a special pen made by a yokai blacksmith who wanted to be a little creative with this little project." Barney explained. Feeling slightly skeptical, He would then grab ahold of the pen's cap and took it off.

SCHING!

My skepticism quickly turned into amazement when I saw the pen begin to _transform_ in front of my eyes. It quickly expanded itself, the tip elongating into a long and sharp blade while on the other side a solid hilt covered in red cloth. Greeting me was an actual kodachi with two white puffy balls tied with red string to the base of the grip. "Whoah…" I mutter as Barney gave the kodachi back in my hands for me to examine and look over. It was just like Riptide from Percy Jackson!

"Yep, it is an interesting little weapon. The sword's blade was carefully enchanted to not affect average mortals, only other mythical folk and humans who truly know of the supernatural. Don't expect it to come back to you if you throw it far away though." Barney quipped, somehow knowing what I was thinking of. "Barney, why was this put in the bargain bin? This is amazing!" I reply, flipping the blade over and looking at it with glee when I see Japanese text and iscriptions written all over it.

Barney scratched his head. "Well, compared to the rest of the products on the shelves that one isn't so impressive, now is it?" He says, placing the cap over the tip of Kinben'na Ikari's blade and pushing it in, causing the kodachi to shrink down in front of me and return to normal. "Also, the blacksmith died in a freak accident. In fact, that thing is reported to be cursed since the previous seven owners would say that they began to hear a menacing voice come from the blade before meeting tragic deaths." He suddenly said, scratching his beard.

I was too busy ogling the weapon in my hands before pausing for a moment. I looked down in confusion at Barney.

"Excuse me, what?" I ask, not sure if what I heard was right or not.

"Doesn't matter. Look, if you bring that with you I'll hand it over for free along with a 10% discount on that book you want. Do we have a deal?" Barney questioned, tapping his foot on the floor. I quickly shake my shock off and nod with a wide grin. "Oh, hell yes!"

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

I was now back at my house, my savings a bit poorer than usual but I pay it no heed. Now in my room where I had set up a [Reality Veil] to make sure nobody disturbed me, I flipped a page over the newest literature I bought and looked down. "Huh. Is this what it looks like?" I ask, tilting my head in a puzzled manner.

What I was currently attempting to do was known as the [Beginner Summoning Ritual]. It was a type of summoning for rookie magicians, who perform this ritual in order to manifest their first familiar who they will forge a magical contract with to create a mutual partnership. This summoning doesn't need any sort of exotic materials or sacrifices, but rarely would a Magician get a powerful being from this ritual.

Drawn on my floor with chalk was a large white magic circle with distinctive runes and writings too ineligible to read clearly and a small lit candle in the center. Not one bit of it should be imperfect, or the ritual won't work. "Okay. Step 1: Draw the Summoning Circle, a Pentagon of Power, and place a lit candle in the center. Complete."

Stepping over to my desk, there was a sheet of paper with a different and smaller magic circle drawn on it using my mana which I did through channeling it through my fingertips, as was instructed on the book. "Step 2: Draw up a separate magic circle on a sheet of paper, any kind of paper, with your mana. Complete."

Bringing up a thumb, I bit into it hard enough to draw a bit of blood and slowly drew a circle on the magic circle sheet. "Step 3: Draw a circle with your blood on the magic circle located on the sheet. Complete."

Okay, next are the finishing steps!

Placing the summoning book down and grabbing the sheet of paper, I stepped into the large circle and kneeled down. "Step 4: Enter the circle. Complete."

Now, it was the final step. Placing the sheet of paper down onto the lit candle, I watch as it lit aflame and instantly burned up causing the magic circle surrounding me to suddenly light up into a brilliant glow. "Step 5: Burn the parchment and chant the summoning verse." I solemnly state, preparing myself.

Alright, alright. Concentrate. You noted the words down in your Memory Palace, you can do this.

"My name is Kobayashi Hajime. Pentagon of Power, Decider of my Fate, heed my call…and summon… my familiar!" I chanted, causing the magic circle I was in to brighten up even more until everything turned white.

For a moment…everything seemed blank and silent. I looked around, seeing white emptiness surround me as I floated there. Eventually, I returned back to reality with my vision returned. I was now standing on top of a dim pentagon with the candle in the center now burned out. I steady myself for a moment, wondering if I failed or succeeded in my endeavor…

"Arf! Arf Arf!" I suddenly hear loud barking, causing me to jump in surprise as I look down…and pause, unsure if I was seeing things right. Reaching down, I pick up the quite hefty creature and stare at it.

Staring right back at me was a chubby Pembroke Welsh Corgi, wagging its tail with its tongue out as it panted lightly.

My eyebrows began twitching hard at the sight of this little fatty.

"…You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo….I got a familiar. It turns out to be a Corgi….yay?**

**Also, I'm sure some of you who have read my old fics have realized why that Priest seems familiar. With my Self-Insert in this world, things are sort of different or have been slightly changed and altered around this time. A major example of this is Freed, as you have witnessed his strange behavior in this chapter which is very different from canon.**

**Yeah, I want to spice things up a little.**

**Anyway, I don't like the fact that I'd have to write this final message, but I feel like I have to. For those of you in the know, the Corona Virus has started an epidemic in the entirety of Asia, and I live in the Philippines. For those of you living in Asia as well, stay safe and avoid large crowds. Also, keep your hygene up and make sure to stay clean. That's all from me, I pray that we can find a way to survive this illness. God bless you all, and later!**


	3. Meeting with the Student President

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a fan-created fanfiction. Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Funimation, Manga Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment. Please support the official release.**

**A/N: …Seriously?**

**The majority of these new comments is about the Corgi. Not about the rest of the stuff that happened. No, just the Corgi. That's literally what I see for Chapter 2 aside from the few who actually wrote something different.**

…**wow.**

**Well, anyway. Fair warning, I'm going to introduce the magic system I came up with after looking through the Highschool DxD Wiki and becoming enraged from the lack of info on the other types of magic used by humans. They literally have White and Black Magic placed there!**

**What is this, Final Fantasy?!**

**Either way, I merely shook my head and decided change things up in my own way. I don't know if it's acceptable or not, but I'll leave it up to you the readers to decide if you like it or not. **

**With that out of the way, on with the show!**

* * *

I don't know how to take care of animals.

I'll be the one to say it here, up front and personal. I have no idea what to do when it comes to pets and other normal creatures. In fact, I get slightly afraid when I'm near them because I fear that they may possibly try to attack me, especially from strays and ferals. I try not to touch them since I had this little "thing" of wanting to stay clean and not get any sort of diseases.

I mean, I'm not THAT scared of them but I prefer to keep my distance so that they don't touch me. Plus, I watched a lot of dog movies back in my old childhood which I obsessed over, especially the movie Underdog by Frederik Du Chau.

Another movie I was strangely obsessed with was Mamma Mia, which I look back on with nostalgia.

Now…why am I bringing such things up, you may be asking?

"STAY! STAAAY!" I yell out in panic, running around and chasing a fat corgi around my own home. Covering the walls and floor tiles as I strode through them were muddy brown pawprints and broken furniture, especially broken flower vases with various tiny pieces scattered about.

How did it even get outside? I locked the doors!

Targeting its stupid tail and lunging forward, I was met with defeat as I slammed into my wall painfully as it jumped to the side and avoided my tackle.

Groaning, I shudder when I felt its tongue lick my cheek. "Ugh, gross!" I exclaim in disgust, rubbing my cheek and glaring at it with all of my hate.

"Arf! Arf!" It barked out before scurrying off like a cheeky menace. Quickly getting up, I continued to chase the fatty around the living room, a few books falling out of place as I slammed into the shelves and filthy paws dirtying the front of the flatscreen TV on the wall as the corgi jumped high up and used it as a platform to bounce to another corner.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed with rage, witnessing this travesty of an affair. "Not the TV!"

This only fueled my desire to catch this damn fleabag!

After a few minutes of this twisted chase, we finally faced off in the kitchen where after many attempts of lunging and smashing into stuff I had finally caught it.

"You…you little shit." I panted out in exhaustion as I sat on my knees in the center of the kitchen, looking around in despair at the broken plates and scattered utensils laid on the floor alongside fallen chairs and a large dining table that was flipped over on its side.

The chubby dog held tight in my hands was simply barking and looking around with what seemed to be an obliviously happy look on its portly face.

I don't even know, and I just don't care at this point. I lifted the corgi up to my annoyed face. "Bad! Bad dog!" I growled out.

In response, it slobbered its tongue all over my face again causing me to gag.

"UGH!" I cried out, wiping its disgusting drool off of my face. "I make you a bed out of newspapers beside my bed, give you a bowl of meat for breakfast, and this is how you repay me?!" I ask the little shit incredulously.

A happy bark was my only answer as I sighed and hanged my head down. "You're a goddamn troublemaker, you know that?" I state towards the magic beast, my (unfortunately for me) first and only (for now) familiar, in my grasp.

Yes, magic beast. How'd you think I couldn't catch this fat corgi easily despite of my natural human advantages? After forging the contact with it, I inspected the fat corgi and saw that it's little body was coursing with mana, magical energy that was somehow active, enhancing its stubby legs and fat belly so that it could run faster and jump higher than what any normal dog could accomplish.

I don't know how it happened, but I had the sneaking suspicion that either me summoning it is what caused it or the corgi already had this unique ability before I summoned it.

…aside from that, it was a furry menace!

How the hell am I going to explain this shit to my parents if they ever saw this mess? When they got back home last night, I had to hypnotize them into accepting the dog into our household, forging up some fake memories to where they were the ones who brought the dog in, with no difficulty. They just left this morning as well, and I do not want to make it a habit of messing with their minds!

**DING-DONG!**

"Oh please, don't let it be them." I whimper out as I carefully move through the house and head towards the main entrance. Bracing myself, I open the door and see Ise at the front gate, standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Hajime! Let's go-" He trails off, blinking at me a few times as his head reels back in shock. "What the-?"

In his eyes, I must have made for a strange sight. There I was, average-looking dude with a fat corgi in his hands, looking absolutely filthy with mud staining his sleepwear and a tired grumpy expresson which he sported at the moment.

"Uh, Hajime? What happened to you, and why do you have a dog in your arms?" Ise asked, scratching his cheek. Walking over to the gate, I let Ise in so we could talk more easily while inside the frontyard of my house.

"Long story short, Mom and Dad brought a dog home and decided to make it the house pet." I stated flatly, moving the corgi in my hold up for emphasis. "And it wrecked up the house, including me."

"Huh. Well, that's cool. Not the wrecking the house part though, but still cool. I don't think I've seen a corgi anywhere else in this town until now." Ise said wryly with a grin. "Does he or she have a name?"

I was taken aback at that. Looking down at the corgi, I suddenly realized something. "Well, it's a he and uh…I forgot to give him a name."

"Wait, what?" Ise asked, looking at me in surprise. "Dude, you should totally give him a name. Ooh, maybe something like Obbai or Drei?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, first. I know what that first name is, and you should be ashamed for thinking of it, you dick." His mischievous smile when I said that was all the evidence I need. "And second. Why would I name him Three in German?"

I was met with an unimpressed look. "Cowboy Bebop." was his reply.

Huh…I expected to hear the name of a certain dog from one certain anime web series, one which I stopped watching after the third volume and could only shake my head at how strange and downhill it became later on once I saw snippets of it, but I guess we're going with the classics instead. At least they didn't pander excessively to the shippers like the other one did.

Hmm, I should see if that web series still existed in this world or not.

I blink few times at his answer but shake my head. "Nah, I'll think of something else. I don't think it would make much sense if I named him that. Like, seriously, why? In the meantime, you should get to school."

My perverted best friend looked at me funny. "You aren't going to school with me?"

At that question, I led him to the front of the entrance and gesture inside my house. From his sudden wince, I knew he got the gist. "Well, think of a good excuse when a classmate comes to drop off the notes for today. And I mean really good, because I heard that the student class president doesn't take excuses lightly." Ise said, patting my back.

"How she tolerates you and the other two pervert's salacious acts is a mystery." I say dryly, causing Ise to laugh as I smile at him. I mean really, why does she tolerate the three perverts, possibly including me since I was apparently included as a fourth, behaviors? I may never know.

Well, I think I do thanks to a certain redhead, but can't be too sure.

"Anyway, see you later this afternoon." I say, bidding Ise a farewell and opening the house gate for him to exit through.

"Yeah, see you later as well." He responded before heading out as I closed the gate behind him and went back inside. During the whole interaction, the corgi in my arms simply panted and sat there without a care in the world. Looking down at him, I hum and then came up with a possible name.

"Your name is now Parmesan." I say, referencing a certain corgi from this awesome cop show I've recently been binge watching. With a bark and a couple of licks from its tongue on my cheek, I chuckle as I let the fatty down and watched it roam around with all the hyperactivity of a small child.

Looking around, I sigh and get to work cleaning up this mess.

Man, I wish I had cleaning magic. Got to note that down for later research once I save up enough money to buy another book from Barney.

Anyway, cleaning. Let's go!

* * *

**(Scene Change) **

After spending a few hours of cleaning up the mess Parmesan did to the house, I returned to reading up the summoning book as I tried to cultivate my Conjuration in a steady manner.

…Oh, wait. I should probably explain this one.

Now, if I remember correctly, we have eight official schools of magic in the Western Magic System.

Abjuration, the Art of Warding and Protection. Creating special defensive barriers, warding against magical attacks, and shifting others to another realm. [Reality Veil] was part of this school.

Divination, the Art of Perception and Foreknowledge. Scrying into the possible future, learning past secrets, communicating with other beings, and seeing through deceptive tricks and traps. This school is notorious for being hard to get the hang of, with only a few emerging to become powerful magicians known as Diviners.

Evocation, the Art of Energy and Elements. Literally calling forth energy and shaping it to produce different effects like a ball of fire or a stream of lightning. [Fire Bolt], as you expect, is part of this class.

Illusion, the Art of Deception and Hallucination. These spells are used to deceive and trick others with false images and hear noises that aren't really there. Naturally, Divination and Illusion don't get along so well, especially with the latter being much easier for other people to learn and master.

Conjuration, the Art of Summoning and Invocation. Using magic to call up beings of all kind to communicate and form bonds with or conjuring tools and weaponry to add to your arsenal. [Beginner Summoning Ritual] was a spell that belonged to this school.

Enchantment, the Art of Influence and Mentality. All of its spells are constructed to enchant and affect other people's minds. [Hypnotization] is the first spell for beginners.

Transmutation, the Art of Change and Alteration. Changing the properties of a being, item, or construct in various ways and conditions.

Lastly, Necromancy, the Art of Death and Animation. A feared school of magic with general spells that allow you to control and raise the dead at your very will to fight your battles for you.

Oh, I should also mention that there was also Universal. It wasn't really a school of magic, it acted more like an unofficial class of spells that any Magician could learn. [Mana Perception] is a basic spell that was part of this class.

And that's the eight schools of magic for ya, brought to you by the Codex itself!

…Albeit, I had to summarize it all since they were literally walls upon walls of texts so utterly boring you would want to rip your eyes out or completely tear the book in half.

Oh, and if these particular schools seem very familiar, don't worry. I had the same suspicion as well before finding out a little tidbit from Barney. Turns out the Creator of D&D was actually aware of the Supernatural at his time and decided to bring them into his table-top game.

On the plus side, it introduced new members of the Supernatural to our world a lot more easier than before.

On the other side though, most Magicians get annoyed or incensed when people ask them if they can cast Magic Missile or not. A small price to pay, though.

After reading through a few pages, I soon caught something between the line that caught my intrigue. "What's this?" I ask in curiousity. I then began reading the passage.

_**Summon Lesser Kobold**_

_**A Conjuring spell to summon a Lesser Kobold, a common sprite of Germanic folklore. Although usually invisible, they do appear in various forms.**_

_**Lesser Kobolds are sneaky yet dimwitted humanoid rat-like creatures the size of small children. They're commonly greedy and demand to be paid in currency for their services, but completely follow orders to the letter which also includes attacking others. A single Lesser Kobold is easy to take down, but a swarm of them is troubling to deal with.**_

Huh, Kobolds are a thing apparently.

Hmm…might as well memorize this spell down. Before I could get to work, I hear my doorbell ring. Curious, I head downstairs.

Reaching my front door, I see Parmesan in front of it looking up and tilting his head in curiosity. "Step aside, boy." I requested of my pet. I was met with a jolly bark before Parmesan scampered on his way elsewhere inside the house. Opening the door, I froze.

Standing outside at the front gate was a young woman with a slim figure in the Kuoh Academy's female uniform. Sporting short black hair styled in a bob cut on a beautiful and stern face, her sharp violet eyes peered through her black spectacles and onto me as she pushed her glasses up. "Good afternoon, Kobayashi-san." She spoke in a soft and straightforward tone.

I stuttered at this. "M-Miss President?" I ask in surprise. "W-Why are you here all of a sudden?"

Crossing her arms, Souna Shitori AKA Sona Sitri, the Student Council President of Kuoh, gives me an instant answer. "While I'm officially here to sternly remind you that cutting classes is unacceptable, I wanted to discuss a simple proposition for you, Magician." She bluntly said.

…Oh boy.

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

In the living room, I sat on my couch feeling nervous all over. Sat across from me on a separate couch was the student President, who was sipping on a cup of tea I quickly whipped up for her. "Hmm, tastes adequate." She commented before placing the cup down on the living room table.

I nod my head at her, trying not to show any weakness. "T-Thanks." I said hesitantly.

"Now then, let's cut to the chase." She said, giving me a stern look.

Bracing myself, I was caught off guard by her next sentence. "Now, I understand that school work can be exhausting at times, especially in Kuoh, Hajime-san. You maintain an above average percentage of your grades and are a good student despite of your questionable associations with your group of friends-"

"Ouch." I mutter with a wince.

"-but that doesn't excuse you of attempting to skip daily classes, especially with the poor excuse of acting sick." She finished with a curt frown.

"W-Wait." I spoke up. "You're starting with that? Not the whole knowing I'm a Magician thing?" I ask in confusion.

"I happen to take education very seriously, Kobayashi-san." Sona stated seriously. "While you may be a Magician, you're also a student of Kouh. And as the Student Council President, it is my responsibility to make sure that each and every student is doing well on their studies."

"…Okay, got to respect that." I couldn't help but say, nodding along.

…Shit, this means I couldn't actually skip classes now without a legitimate reason.

As if she read my mind, Sona suddenly gave me a hard glare causing me to reel back and sheepishly smile. "Either way, I also wish to know the reason for why you decided to cut class today. Care to explain why?" She asks.

I immediately point towards the side. "Parmesan did it."

"Arf?" The corgi whined as he looked up from his laid down posture, his tongue slightly hanging out.

In response, I was met with a flat stare. I continued on. "The little chubby decided to mess my house up, tracking mud all over the walls and breaking a couple of furniture. I had to clean it all up, and it took me the entirety of the whole morning to finish."

"Hmm. I will take your word for it. Please do not allow this sort of behavior to continue on, otherwise I will be forced to punish you accordingly to school rules." Sona says in a no-nonsense tone, to which I quickly agree with.

"Yes, absolutely Miss President." I replied hastily.

"Good, now onto the other reason for why I am here. Normally, I would have left the task of bringing your classwork for today to one of your classmates, but I wanted to meet you personally." She explained, reaching for her cup and taking another sip of her tea.

I blink a couple of times, hearing that. "You did?"

"Yes. As I recall, your usual Devil is Yuuto Kiba, correct? I presume he has already told you of the current situation at hand?"

I quickly realize what she is talking about. "Yeah, I get it." I then thought of something and continue. "Wait, Miss President, are you Kiba-san's master?" I ask, trying to look as genuinely curious as possible.

Sona blinks her eyes at met for a moment, looking briefly surprised before schooling her expression. "What? No. Has he never told you about Rias?"

Keeping it up, I tilt my head in bewilderment. "Gremory-Senpai is a Devil as well?" I say incredulously.

It actually helped that I never asked these sorts of questions to Kiba, thus helping my act.

At this inquiry, Sona closes her eyes and sighs. "Okay. I see now that I will have to officially introduce myself to you." She then opens her eyes and looks at me straight. "Before we do so, let me ask you this. Are you at least aware or knowledgeable about the basics of this world?"

Eeeeh, I actually knew a bit more than that already. But, I'll just keep that under wraps. "Yeah, I am. I'm guessing that you're a Devil as well, Miss President?"

"That is correct. To the public, I am Souna Shitori, Student Council President of Kuoh. However, my true name is Sona Sitri, Heiress of the Sitri Clan."

"Aaaah, I see." I drawl out. "You mean the Ars Goetia Sitri?" I ask while raising an eyebrow, feeling truly curious this time around.

Sona raises an eyebrow. "Ars Goe-" She suddenly cuts herself off, realizing what I meant. She gapes for a moment before suddenly slamming her hands on my table causing me to jump.

"N-No! We are not like that!" She exclaims, glaring at me with a faint blush on her flustered expression.

I was heavily surprised by this action. "Whoah, whoah, calm down Miss President." I say awkwardly, raising my hands up. "I was just asking if your particular Sitri belonged to that certain Sitri. I ain't bringing up that part about them making people go nake-"

"Again, we are not like that!" Sona interrupted, looking very flustered. It was actually pretty cute to witness. "My ancestor was simply an unreserved man with certain fancies at that time, but that doesn't mean the rest of my family ar-" She stops, trying to compose herself.

"Uuuuh, Miss President?" I ask reluctantly.

"Nevermind. I apologize for overreacting." She sighs out, sitting back down and staring at me hard while I could see the subtle remains of a blush on her cheeks. "A-Anyway, let us return to the main topic."

Pushing up her glasses, she continues on. "As you may know, Fallen Angels and Exorcists have been spotted around the area in Kuoh Town. Due to the current tensions between Factions, Rias and I are quite hesitant to suddenly start questioning them on their reason and purpose for why they are in Devil Territory. None of us want to jumpstart any sudden hostility from this situation and suddenly restart the Great War once again with our actions, but we may have a possible solution. That's where you come in." She explained precisely.

I widen my eyes and point at myself. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You are a Human Magician with no significant presence to the Supernatural whatsoever." She stated causing me to haunch my shoulders.

"Aww, man." I sulk out.

Sona shakes her head. "No, this is perfect. At this moment, you are unaffiliated to any faction and considered unknown, meaning you have a sort of freedom that most of us don't. You currently have the scent of Devil on you, but it's small to the point where most normal exorcists and fallen angels won't notice it. You would have to be really perceptive to notice it." She says, nodding to herself.

….Is that what that was? That Father George is sharp enough to actually notice it?

Well…shit.

"We want you to act as a sort of Investigator to find out what's going on. Search for any sort of evidence of their acts and report to us if it is nefarious or not so that we may bring it up to the higher ups. You don't have to fight, just report to us on what you have seesn and retreat straight away. If you are forced to do battle, use one of our fliers to summon us straight away."

I cross my arms and hum for a moment. "What's in it for me, Miss President?"

Look, I wanted to help. I really do. I know what was at stake here, especially with the life of my best friend.

But, I didn't really want to charge into this fiasco and simply get nothing at the end of it. I'm a Magician, but a crappy one! I need to learn other spells and train more, meaning I needed money and time to do so.

I also wanted more power to make sure that none of my friends get hurt. I ain't really a Saint, but like hell will I ever willingly let them get hurt.

As if she was expecting that, Sona smiles and taps a finger on the living room table. "If you help us, we will reward you with a bundle of intermediary magical books along with a hefty amount of money for you to spend on anything. We can also spread word of you to the other magicians, thus improving your reputation. It will not do much on itself, but through being known you can even attract a professional Magician who would be willing to nurture you and your magic." She says, offering a hand. "So, do we have a deal?"

…Well, when she puts it like that.

I seemingly ponder for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'm in." I say, shaking her hand and grinning at her. She smiles back at me in a professional manner. "Excellent."

Thus, a deal was made.

Later on, she left my house leaving me to return to my research. As I walked up the stairs with Parmesan following me, my cellphone suddenly vibrates inside my left pocket causing me to fish it out and bring it up to my ear as I answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Dude you will not believe my luck!"_ Ise's voice spoke out. _"I have a girlfriend now! Her name is Yuuma, and she-"_

The rest of Ise's words escape my ears as I froze for a moment. I recall the part of the deal where I only needed to observe the movements of Raynare's group.

…Looks like I'm fighting after all, because Canon has just started.

Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand, that's it. I wanted to add a fight scene at least since it was already Chapter Three, but I decided that it's going to happen on Chapter Four. Sorry for the whole walls of exposition text, but I wanted to be slow here. Not rush too much. Anyway, later!**


End file.
